VP
by Gail
Summary: Vegeta/Pan. Veggie's got a problem! hehe and whos Goten making out with on the couch
1. Default Chapter

Hey people this is my second fanfic. I know most people don't like Vegeta and Pan fics but I think they are sooooo cute! So enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own it!  
  
Chapter 1: Two Weeks  
  
Pan sat in her apartment watching TV. Her family has no idea she returned home a week ago. She didn't want them to know. They would expect her to move back home. She hated the way her father treated her like a child. He never her to make decisions about her life till she discussed it with him.  
  
Pan gazed around her apartment. There were still a few boxes left to unpack but it was for the most part done. It's a nice sized apartment with two bedrooms each with it's own bathroom, a decent sized kitchen and a fairly large living room. The best part is the balcony with a great view. The building is on the outer part of the city and the balcony away from the city.  
  
Pan looked out the balcony as Vegeta landed on the other side of the glass. He is the only one who knows she is home. The second day she was home she showed up in his gravity room to spar. She has to keep her ki low. If it got to high her family would know she is home. Thank Kami the gravity room has a ki shield.  
  
Vegeta walked in and tossed a silver bracelet in her lap. "It's a ki braclet. Now no matter how high you power up no one will feel your ki."  
  
"You're the best Vegeta!" She said clasping the bracelet. "Thanks"  
  
"The longer your parents don't know the more time we have to spar." Vegeta gave her his typical smirk.  
  
"Want to hang here with me for a while?"  
  
"I'm already waiting valuable training time brat."  
  
"Come on Vegeta just a little while won't hurt ya." She gave him the sad eyes bra had taught her to use so well.  
  
In his royal grace Vegeta sat beside her on the couch and crossed his arms.  
  
"Where is the brat that live with you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"She's out with her boyfriend." Pan said flipping through the cannels.  
  
Pan stopped on a movie and settled back on the couch. She tucked her legs under herself. She then tilted to the side and put her head on Vegeta's shoulder fully content. Vegeta looked gown at the young women with her head on his shoulder. A small smile graced his handsome features as he thought how she is the only person besides his daughter he will allow close.  
  
~I hardly let the onna do this when she was alive. Why now? Why her? She's third class. The spawn of Kakorot no less. But she is better than third class this young saiyan hardly know anything of her heritage. I told my children about their heritage every day since they were born and she's more saiyan than my brats. If our training continues she might go super saiyan.~ Vegeta thought.  
  
~I can't believe I love hanging out with Vegeta so much. I love it more than I liked hanging out with Trunks. He always treated me like a weak child. Not that I didn't like Trunks. He was always more like a big brother. Bulma died a year after I left for college. I returned home for two weeks for the funeral. I spent the entire time I was home with Bra and Trunks. Everyone tried to comfort Vegeta but he wouldn't have it. He just wanted to be left alone. He wouldn't even allow his children near him. He just completely absorbed himself in his training.~ Pan thought.  
  
For the next week Vegeta and Pan continued to train every morning for a few hours then Pan would go to work and at night Vegeta would go to Pan's apartment to watch TV or listen to watch movies or listen to music.  
  
Vegeta began to enjoy the time he spent with Pan. Not that he would ever admit it. The time with Pan helped him keep his mind off the onna. The only time he felt lonely was at night. He still wasn't used to her side of the bed empty.  
  
A/N: So what do ya think so far? I already have the next chapter finished. Hopefully I'll type it soon. I kinda want to do it now but it 2 am and I have to get up for school in about 4 hours so I guess I better not. It will be up soon I promise! 


	2. Club

Chapter 2: Club  
  
The second Friday evening Pan was home her and Vegeta were sitting on the couch when her friends Arvid and her room mate Sovay walked in.  
  
"Hey Pan what's up?" Sovay asked walking across the living room and sitting in the chair by the couch.  
  
Arvid fallowed her and sat on the arm or the chair. "So is this the man you've spent all your free time with the last two weeks?"  
  
"This is Vegeta. I've known him my whole life." Pan smiled a Vegeta. "Maybe Arvid, if you and Sovay ever hung out here in the evening instead of always going to your place you would have met him."  
  
"We were thinking about going to a club. Do you guys want to go?" Sovay asked.  
  
"Wanna go Veggie head?" Pan gave him a pouty face.  
  
"Brat I don't do clubs." Vegeta tried no to look in her eyes.  
  
"But Vegeta, I'll look like a third wheel walking in with them."  
  
"Why is that my problem brat?"  
  
"If you go I'll take the day off from work tomorrow to train all day."  
  
"What makes you think training with a weak brat like you will change my mind?"  
  
"Oh Vegeta, you know the only sparing partner you've had better than me was my grandpa."  
  
"Fine I'll go." Vegeta said to annoyed to argue any more.  
  
"Good now we have to go to the mall, cuz you're not going to a club in spandex."  
  
____  
  
When thy arrived at the club the first thing they did was head to the bar. Shortly after they finished their drinks Meaning of Life by Disturbed started to play.  
  
Vegeta grabbed Pan's hand; "since you dragged me here we might as well dance."  
  
Still holding Vegeta's hand Pan followed Vegeta out to the dance floor Vegeta still held his saiyan grace. Vegeta stopped in the center of the dance floor and turned to Pan. As they danced Vegeta placed his right hand in the center of her back his left on the back of her right leg just bellow her ass, so their bodies never parted.  
  
The two dancing didn't notice the three people walk through the crowd that had gathered around them.  
  
"Daddy, Pan!" The young blue haired women yelled.  
  
"Father?" The lavender haired man exclaimed.  
  
"Panny what's going on?!" The black haired man demanded.  
  
Vegeta spoke before Pan had the chance. "What does it look like brat? We're dancing."  
  
Pan tried to step away from Vegeta, but he still hadn't removed his hands, so she had no place to go.  
  
Every one felt the younger mans ki rise. "Vegeta remove your hands from my niece!" "Why brat? She doesn't seem to be bothered by it." Vegeta slid his left hand up and squeezed her ass. The other black haired mans ki skyrocketed.  
  
"Uncle Goten calm down! And you stop trying to piss him off." She warned poking a finger in Vegeta's chest.  
  
"Calm down!! How can I calm down? A man three times my nieces age has his hands all over her!"  
  
Arvid and Sovay stepped behind Vegeta and Pan. "Is there a problem guys?"  
  
"Why don't we go outside?" Bra motioned to the door.  
  
The five saiyans and two humans walked out to the dark alley.  
  
"Father what's going on?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Panny why were you and my dad dancing like that?" Bra asked.  
  
Now free from Vegeta's grasp, Pan stepped toward her friend. "Bra we were just having some fun." Pan said and smiled at Vegeta. He flashed a small smirk in return.  
  
"Brat I don't have to explain my actions to you." He told his son.  
  
"I'm sure Goten will love an explanation after he finds out!" Trunks snapped.  
  
Bra realized Pan was right, "Trunks just leave them alone. Dad needs to have some fun in his life."  
  
Goten who had been silently struggling no to lose his temper finally spoke. "Bra how can you say that after you saw the way they were dancing? He's older than MY dad!"  
  
"Brat I may be twice your age but I can still kick your ass." Vegeta threatened.  
  
Sovay looked very confused at Pan then Vegeta. "Vegeta um, I know about the whole saiyan thing and that you people look younger than you are but exactly how old are you?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "In human years I'm 67. In saiyan years that would make me about 32."  
  
"Full blooded saiyans age half as fast as humans." Pan explained when she saw Sovay's Surprised face.  
  
"Oh, if Vegeta is like 32 then what's wrong with them just dancing?" Sovay asked looking at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Pan, Dad. I'm sorry we ruined your fun." Bra said.  
  
"It's ok Bra." Pan hugged her friend. "I missed you!"  
  
"Hey, why don't you spend the night? Tomorrow we can go to the mall and I'll throw you a welcome home party."  
  
"Sorry princess, the brat is training with me all day tomorrow." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Bra started to give him the eyes. "But daddy, we gotta go to the mall to find something cute to wear for her party." Bra whined.  
  
Vegeta glanced at his daughter and Pan could see him start to fight the battle he always lost. Pan decided she better save him. Besides a full day shopping with Bra would drive her nuts. "Bra he's right. I promised to train all day tomorrow. We can have the party at seven if ya want."  
  
Vegeta turned and gave her a relived look. He hated the power his daughter had over him. His emotionless mask returned before he said, Be in the gravity room at six." He took to the sky and headed towards Capsule Corp.  
  
A/N: So people what do ya think. I'm almost done writing the next chapter. 


	3. Sparing and visiting parents

Chapter 3: Training With Vegeta and Visiting Parents  
  
Pan in the gravity room to see Vegeta already warming up. She yawned really big. Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Your princess kept me up all night so I could tell her about the last year since I've seen her. Then she asked a million questions about us hanging out."  
  
Vegeta just snorted and said. "Well you better wake up brat. I'm going to work you extra hard today. You will be the first female Super Saiyan."  
  
"Oh, I thought I'm just a third class spawn of Kakorot." She rolled her eyes and started to warm up.  
  
"Because you are the spawn of Kakorot I believe you will go Super Saiyan."  
  
The two trained hard a few hours. Pan thought she was tired before, it was nothing compared to how tired she was when they decided to take a break.  
  
"Vegeta I gotta go visit my parents to let them know I'm home and tell them about the party."  
  
"Be back in two hours." He walked out of the gravity room and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
Pan's stomach growled. "I hope Grandma made lunch," Pan mumbled to herself as she walked out and started flying towards her parent's house.  
  
She thought about being the first female Super Saiyan doubting it would ever happen. Pan didn't think very highly of herself because of her exboyfriend Neo. She started dating him not long after she started college. He was every thing she wanted in a boyfriend. He was strong for a human. Neo was two years older than her. He played football and wrestled for the college they both attended. He was sweet and caring. Things seemed great when they first got together. Pan moved in his apartment about a month after they started dating. But after a few months the relationship went sour. With no place to go Pan stuck around and took what he brutally dished. She wouldn't go to her parents for help. She didn't want them to continue to look at her as a child. Pan pushed the thoughts of Neo from her mind as she neared her parent's house.  
  
Chi-Chi was standing at the sink washing dishes as she heard the door open and close. When Chi-Chi turned around she saw her granddaughter standing in front of her. "Panny!" Chi-Chi yelled throwing her arms around Pan in a tight embrace.  
  
"Hi grandma," Pan said returning the hug.  
  
Gohan and Videl ran in the kitchen. "My baby girls home!" Gohan yelled hugging her and lifting her off the floor. "We've missed you so much."  
  
As soon as Gohan released Pan, Videl wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's to quite around here without you." Videl released Pan from the hug but continued to hold her hands. "Your room is still the way you left it."  
  
"Actually I just came from training with Vegeta. I just wanted to tell you Bra is throwing me a welcome home party at seven tonight."  
  
Gohan looked confused, "why would you stay with Bra? And how long have you been home?"  
  
"I'm not staying with Bra. And I've been home two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks, where have you been staying? What have you been doing?"  
  
"Pan's Stomach gave a loud rumble before she had a chance to reply.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. With her granddaughter being ¼ Saiyan she'd been expecting that. "Would you like some lunch dear?" Chi-Chi asked pulling things from the cupboards.  
  
"I'd love some Gram, thanks." Pan watched her grandmother begin to cook, but was soon interrupted by her father.  
  
"Pan would you please answer me?"  
  
"Dad let me remind you that I'm nearly twenty-two and don't need to go asking your permission to get an apartment or spar and hang out with Vegeta."  
  
"VEGETA, why would you want to spar with Vegeta let alone hang out with him?"  
  
"Cuz its fun and he doesn't treat me like a child." Pan turned away from her father and ignored any other questions he asked her.  
  
Chi-Chi set several plates of food on the table. "There you go sweetheart." She kissed Pan on the forehead.  
  
Pan finished her meal and got up to leave. "Thanks for the lunch Gram." She hugged and kissed her grandmother and went to the living room where her parents went after she ignored their questions.  
  
"I'll see you at the party at seven." Videl stood up with a disappointed. You're leaving already?"  
  
"I promised Vegeta I'd be back to spar till the party."  
  
Gohan snorted, "figures."  
  
A/N: Well, people enjoy the next chapter is already written. It should be up soon, as soon as I type it. 


	4. Whos Garrick

Chapter 4: Who's Garrick  
  
When Pan got back to the gravity room Vegeta wasn't there. Pan changed and started to warm up.  
  
Vegeta walked in and looked at Pan with a smirk. "Your early. Can't stay away?"  
  
"Dad was pissing me off." Pan shrugged.  
  
"What did the spawn of Kakorot say to make his little Panny mad?"  
  
Pan stopped warming up and walked over to stand nose to nose with Vegeta. "He was bitchin' about me hanging out with you." She smirked. Vegeta was surprised when her fist connected with his jaw forcing him to step back into the wall. "And don't call me Panny!" She growled walking out of the gravity room.  
  
Trunks sat in his office at capsule corp. trying to do paper work. His mind kept wandering to the night before when Pan went home with him and Bra. Pan actually told them she had fun hanging out with their father. Trunks couldn't see it possible for someone to have fun with the man that had ignored him his entire life.  
  
Trunks' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the window. Trunks looked up to see Goten floating outside his office window. Trunks allowed Goten and settled back in his office chair. Goten sat on the desk facing Trunks. Trunks could tell Trunks was upset.  
  
"What's wrong, Goten?" Trunks asked looking concerned.  
  
"I'm worried about Panny." Goten muttered.  
  
Trunks rested his hand on Goten knee rubbing his thumb on it. "I bet Bra will start taking her clubbin' and with all the hott guys around she'll forget all about my father."  
  
"You think so?" Goten brightened a bit.  
  
"I know so!" Trunks said with a devilish smirk. "Now, you better get going if you want me to be done with work in time for Panny's party."  
  
Trunks stood and hugged before Goten flew out the window. With a sigh Trunks returned to his work.  
  
(A/N: Now we're gonna back track and go to Pan)  
  
Pan flew towards Trunks' office. She knew he would probably still be in a bad mood about her and Vegeta hanging out. As pan approached Capsule Corp. she saw Trunks let her uncle in the window. Pan suppressed her ki and slowly flew close enough to see her uncle and Trunks. Pan watched as Trunks and her uncle Goten talked. Her uncle looked sad. Pan was surprised when she saw Trunks put a hand on her uncle's knee and rub it with his thumb.  
  
A puzzled look crossed Pan's child like features that all the Son's have. "Why would Trunks and uncle Goten be so close? Why would Trunks touch Uncle Goten's knee like that?" Pan muttered to herself. "They can't be."  
  
Pan watched as Trunks hugged her uncle. When Trunks let go they walked towards the window Pan made sure her ki was suppressed and floated down in the shadows where she hoped she wouldn't be seen. After her uncle Goten left Pan stayed for a minute to ponder what she had seen. "Now probably isn't a good time to visit Trunks."  
  
Pan decided to fly home since her party wasn't for another four hours. Pan thought back to the night before when Bra kept her up all night.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"You enjoy hanging out with my dad!" Bra's eyes were the size of saucers. "How?"  
  
Pan shook her head, "why is it so hard to believe? We train, listen to music, and watch movies, it's fun."  
  
"My dad listens to music!"  
  
"Yea I think alternative is his favorite kind of music."  
  
Bra sat in silent shock. The idea of her father just sitting around listening to music, she couldn't begin to imagine.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
When Pan arrived at her apartment Sovay and Arvid were sitting on the couch. "Where have you been?" Sovay asked with eyes full of concern.  
  
"I trained with Vegeta and visited my parents." Pan said as she flopped in the chair.  
  
"Did you have fun with your parents?" Arvid asked.  
  
"Till my dad flipped about me hanging out with Vegeta." Pan sighed rolling her eyes. "Which was about two minutes after I walked in the door."  
  
"Oh Pan, my mom and dad will be here with Garrick at six." Sovay smiled knowing her news would cheer Pan up.  
  
"I can take him to the party and everyone can meet him." Pan smiled at thought of finally seeing Garrick again. "I miss him so much!"  
  
"I'll bet, there wasn't a single day in three in three months that you spent away from him. These last two months must have seemed like eternity."  
  
A/N: Hey peps there's another finished chapter for ya enjoy. I wonder who this Garrick person is. Hopefully I'll figure it out by the next chapter so I can tell yall. Don't worry it will be up soon. 


	5. Party

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been doing well is school so there hasn't been much time for the computer.  
  
"talking" ~thoughts~  
  
Chapter 5: Party  
  
Vegeta walked out of the gravity room to shower and change for the party. He didn't know why he was bothering to go to the party; he never went when the onna had parties. Unless she threatened to break his gravity room. Some how this party was different. He wanted to be there for Pan.  
  
Bra walked in her father's room as he was putting on a white t-shirt with his black jeans. "Daddy I was surprised when I went to the gravity room and you weren't there."  
  
"I was getting ready for the party." Vegeta replied. Bra's jaw dropped.  
  
"But, Daddy you've never willingly gone to a party before."  
  
"Well, I know she'll want me there." Vegeta shrugged as he walked out of the room.  
  
Bra stood there stunned. "Since when does he care what someone else want?"  
  
_  
  
All the Z fighters and their families were gathering at Capsule Corp. waiting for Pan and her friends. Pan walked in at five after seven. She was immediately surrounded by people hugging her.  
  
Bra stepped in front of Pan shaking her finger in Pan's face. Pan hardly noticed Bra; she was looking over Bra's shoulder at Vegeta leaning against the wall. He looked very pissed. Pan saw Vegeta looking past her at Garrick. ~Oh no, he knows~ Pan thought. ~But how?~  
  
Pan finally realized Bra was yelling at her. "-five minutes ago. Why are you late?"  
  
"Sorry Bra," she turned and took Garrick from Sovay's arms. "Garrick decided he'd dirty his diaper when it was time to go out the door."  
  
Goten took Garrick from Pan and started making goofy faces at the baby. Trunks who had been standing over Goten's shoulder watching Garrick laugh. Trunks looked up at Sovay. "Is this your little brother?"  
  
Sovay smiled sadly shaking her head. "No he's not."  
  
"Oh he must be yours then."  
  
Sovay shook her head again.  
  
"Stupid brat." Trunks looked at his father confused. Everyone else looked at Vegeta wondering what he knew that they didn't.  
  
"Vegeta!" Pan warned Vegeta in a stern voice.  
  
"That brat couldn't possible totally human. Feel its ki."  
  
"Well whose is he then Daddy?" Bra asked. No one suspected the obvious.  
  
"He's mine." Pan replied taking her son from Goten.  
  
"But Panny. How, I mean when?" Her father's eyes were full of disappointment.  
  
Pan's heart broke at her fathers look. She looked to Vegeta for support but he just turned his back on her and walked outside. Pan sighed and turned back to her father. "Well Dad, I got pregnant shortly after I was last here so Garrick is about three and a half months old."  
  
Gohan struggled with emotions he never felt towards his daughter. He was disappointed she was to young to be having children. Yet he always saw how great his father was with Pan and looked forward to his own grandchildren. "Well, let me see my grandson then." Pan smiled weakly and handed her father Garrick.  
  
Pan watched as her son passed around her friends and family. All agreed that Garrick was absolutely adorable and looks just like his mother. Pan smiled at her grandmother Chi-chi holding Garrick. She was thrilled to finally have a great grandchild.  
  
Pan took her sleeping child from her grandmother's arms. Garrick nuzzled into Pan's breast as she settled him into her arms. Pan wondered how angry Vegeta was at her. She knew she should have told him about Garrick sooner but was afraid he would think less of her. Pan loved the way Vegeta respected her. Everyone else still thought of her as a child. As she walked through the kitchen Pan decided she put off talking to Vegeta long enough. As Pan walked into the gravity room the gravity simulator shutdown. Vegeta turned to face Pan and her sleeping son.  
  
"What brat?" Vegeta growled  
  
"Vegeta can we talk, please?"  
  
Vegeta simply crossed his arms over his chest. The look he gave her showed he was extremely annoyed she interrupted his training. It was a look he had never given her before and she nearly burst in tears when she saw it.  
  
"I know I should have told you about Garrick sooner. I was scared please understand."  
  
"What's to understand brat? So you got knocked up."  
  
"A lone tear slide down Pan's cheek due to the harshness of his words. "Just because I had a child you thinks so little of me now."  
  
"No I believe you think so little of me. You tell people I'm your friend but then you can't trust me enough to tell me about your child."  
  
"Since when dose the high and mighty prince have friends? You only care about yourself and training!"  
  
"If I only cared about myself and training why would I have given up time and gone to that damn club? Why would I have you asked you to dance?"  
  
Garrick was woken up by the yelling didn't cry. He turned his little head. Small blue eyes met cold dark ones. Vegeta's softened a bit as he thought. ~He looks just like her. The young Saiyan I have been unable to keep myself from growing fond of.~ Garrick's mouth split in a drolly grin that Vegeta couldn't help but give a small smirk at how much it reminded him of Kakkorott. The baby began to wiggle his chubby little arms in Vegeta's direction.  
  
"What dose the brat want?" Vegeta asked, the usual impassive look returning to his face.  
  
"He wants you to hold him Pan said pushing her son into Vegeta's hands. Vegeta held Garrick at arms length with a typical Vegeta scowl. Garrick continued to wiggle his arms towards Vegeta's face and giggle.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"You held Bra when she was a baby. Hold Garrick the same way."  
  
"It was ok to hold Bra because she was my princess not a third class, barely Saiyan brat!" Vegeta handed Garrick back to Pan and began doing on fingered pushups. "Are we finished?"  
  
"No Vegeta we're not." Pan laid Garrick on the floor on his stomach. Turning back to Vegeta she put her hands on her hips. "We haven't even solved anything. All you have accomplished to do is insult me and my son."  
  
"Brat, you say I only care about myself so why should I care about you or your brat?" Vegeta said arrogantly jumping to his feet and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Please Vegeta, your friendship means a lot to me and you're the only living full blooded Saiyan that can teach my son about his heritage. He may only be 1/8 Saiyan but you must admit he looks more Saiyan than Trunks and Bra."  
  
Vegeta looked down at the small child trying to crawl. Garrick had spiky black hair like his grandfather and a very Saiyan like determined smirk. It was then that Vegeta noticed a little brown fury appendage twitching side to side.  
  
Vegeta blinked a few times and turned to Pan. "You left his tail!"  
  
"Well I always wished I had mine. My parents should have waited and allowed me to choose to cut my tail off." Pan shrugged, "I'll leave it till he's old enough to decide if he wants to cut off."  
  
"Where's the brat's father?"  
  
Pan sighed, "Neo doesn't know about Garrick. I left him when I found out I was pregnant. I could never raise a child with a man like him."  
  
Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"He always came home drunk. I didn't want a child back then but now I know Garrick is the best thing that ever happened to me." Pan flopped on the floor and pulled her son in her arms. "When Neo came home drunk he would beat me and force me to sleep with him. Neo new I wasn't ready to have sex. I wanted to wait till I found my mate. I wanted it to be the person I would spend the rest of my life with. That didn't matter to him. No one ever kept him from what he wanted. When I realized I was pregnant Garrick is what gave me the strength to leave him. I wasn't going to allow Neo to strike my child like he did me."  
  
Vegeta sat beside Pan and looked in her eyes. "Your Saiyan how could you allow a human to do that to you? I know you're stronger than that Pan."  
  
Pan was amazed he had called her by name. "I had no place to go. I couldn't afford school and my own place and I wouldn't go to my parents for money. So after my pregnancy test came out positive I quit school and one night when Neo was out drinking I left. Sovay offered me a place to stay. When she found out how abusive Neo was she was furious. Her family helped me find a new job where Neo wouldn't be able to find me and her mother helped me through my pregnancy. Garrick's my little miracle nothings more important to me."  
  
Vegeta just nodded as he stood. He walked over to the controls and pushed a few buttons. "How about we see how much that brat can handle."  
  
Pan nodded and laid Garrick back on the floor after placing a kiss on his chubby little cheek. ~Leave it to Vegeta to want to know how strong a baby is. ~ She thought.  
  
Vegeta pressed the enter button and turned to watch Garrick. A robotic voice could be heard.  
  
*Two-times Earths normal gravity.  
  
*Three-times Earths normal gravity.  
  
Garrick didn't even seem to notice the change in gravity.  
  
*Four-times Earths normal gravity.  
  
*Five-times Earths normal gravity.  
  
Vegeta and Pan began to feel energy from Garrick as he fought against the weight pushing on his little body.  
  
*Six-times Earths normal gravity.  
  
Garrick began to grunt and clench his tiny fists.  
  
*Seven-times Earths normal gravity.  
  
Pan stepped next to her son flaring her ki protectively around him. "Enough Vegeta he's only three and a half months old.  
  
Vegeta nodded and hit a button on the controls.  
  
*Gravity simulation terminated.  
  
A/N: So did you think Garrick was her son? I didn't even plan on Pan having a kid I just got the idea from nowhere one day. Let me know what you think please. 


	6. Training & Feeding

Chapter: 6  
  
(Day After the Party)  
  
Pan was woken up by Garrick's cry at four. She changed his diaper, fed him a bottle and laid him back in his crib with a few toys so she could take a shower.  
  
After she showered Pan dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a black tank top with blue flames in the intricate design of a butterfly. Pan gazed at her reflection. She was back to the weight she was a year ago before she got pregnant. No human could ever look as good as she dose three months after giving birth. The day after Garrick was born she began to work out again doing pushups and sit-ups while Garrick took his naps. She had continued to train determined to get as thin as she was before she blew up like a balloon. The stretch marks were taken care of with a sensue bean. Simply looking at her you would never believe she had a child.  
  
After she finished dressing Pan grabbed Garrick, his diaper bag and her gym bag. With the two bags slung over her shoulder and Garrick cradled in her arms Pan flew to Capsule Corp.  
  
Pan arrived at Capsule Corp. at six am. Looking through the window Pan saw Vegeta doing one-finger push-ups at a high gravity.  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
* Gravity simulation terminated  
  
I sprang to my feet and watched Kakkorott's grandbrat walk in carrying the little brat.  
  
"Hi Veggi," she chirped walking past me towards the spare room.  
  
"I didn't expect to training with you this morning," I smirked.  
  
She turned in the doorway of the spare room. "Vegeta just because I have a child doesn't mean I can't have a life and still train and have some fun. When I was pregnant I continued to train till I was six months when Sovay and Arvid forced me to stop. Then I began to train again the day after he was born. Now if you'll let me lay my son down he will sleep a couple hours so I can train till he needs to be fed again."  
  
Pan and I trained for a couple of hours, stopping every once in a while so she could check on the little brat. After about two and a half hours of training Pan went into the spare room. I waited for Pan to return so we could finish our spar. After a few minutes I got sick of waiting and stormed over to the closed door.  
  
I threw open the door to see Pan sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard holding her brat. Her shirt was pulled up and the little brat was breast-feeding.  
  
(Third Person POV)  
  
Vegeta stopped dead. "Um.(Cough).Brat."  
  
Pan looked up at Vegeta her mouth twisted into a smirk much like the one normally seen on the face of the dazed Saiyan Prince standing before her. "Is there a problem Veggi?" Pan asked with a wide-eyed innocent look.  
  
"Um-ah-n-no." Vegeta continued to stare at her breasts and the small child with his mouth greedily on her nipple. "I-I ah need a shower."  
  
Pan watched him quickly turn and leave not missing what he muttered under his breath. "A very could shower!"  
  
Pan giggled and looked down at her soon. "I think Vegeta has a problem."  
  
(Vegeta POV)  
  
I quickly walked out of the gravity room and headed toward the house. Entering through the kitchen nearly walking into Trunks who was carrying his breakfast to the table.  
  
"Shouldn't you be a t work brat?"  
  
"It's seven-fifteen father a little early for work. Shouldn't you be training? Kinda early for a break." Trunks looked at his father who had hardly broke a sweat in the few hours he'd been training. "Maybe training isn't the physical activity you need." Trunks smirked arching an eyebrow.  
  
A deep growl rumbled in my throat. "Out of my way brat!" I walked past my son and up the stairs. That brat had no respect.  
  
I continued to walk towards my room hoping I wouldn't see Bra. As I walked in my room I quickly began to remove my training suit needing to free my throbbing member from the constricting spandex.  
  
I blasted the cold water in the shower and stepped in. Even the icy cold water couldn't calm my burning desire. As I tilted my head back my right hand grasped my aching need. My hand began to move slowly while I pictured what I had just seen, Pan's child greedily suckling her breast. As silly as it seems I became jealous of the child.  
  
I started to imagine it was me down there with my lips firmly around her nipple. I could almost feel the warm liquid running down my throat. I would savor every drop; the sweet taste would drive me insane with pleasure.  
  
The soft grip on my throbbing shaft tightened and my pace quickened causing more pleasure. My entire body tensed and my knees weakened causing me to nearly fall. I leaned forward placing my hand on the bracing myself. As my hand continued to stroke my length the stream of water hit my tail spot, again almost causing me to collapse in pleasure. The combined pleasure sent me over the edge.  
  
(Third Person POV)  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the shower. Without bothering to dry off he collapsed onto his bed curling into a ball. If someone had told him thirty- seven years ago he would be curled into a ball lonely he would have laughed and blasted on the spot. But that's how he was.  
  
He felt alone since Bulma had died. It was like her death took away a piece of his heart. The friendship with Pan was slowly mending his broken heart, but no matter how close they became, but no matter how close they became she could never fully replace Bulma. Though he did not often show it she taught him love. Love that changed him from a tyrant he was to the honorable he had become.  
  
Though Pan held a fascinating quality no other women could have. Saiyan blood. Vegeta had never held a Saiyan woman and now he longed for that. He longed for someone that understood him. His thoughts returned to Pan; again he thought how she acts more Saiyan than any of the others. But she's too young to think of as a mate. He wouldn't allow himself to think of her as a mate.  
  
Vegeta curled as tight into a ball as he could and drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: Poor Veggie!! Well People I'm sorry I haven't up dated I've been having some trouble in school and I graduate this year so sadly school must come before fics. I have an 84-minute study hall tomorrow. Actually today cuz it's 12:22 so I have an 84-minute study hall today. Anyways I've caught up on most of my schoolwork so I'll try to get the next chapter done. 


	7. Steve & Work

Chapter 7: Steve & Work  
  
Pan walked up stairs carrying Garrick. She wanted to find Vegeta and tell him she would be back the next morning.  
  
Pan walked up to his closed bedroom door and knocked softly.no answer. She knocked a little harder.still no answer. Pan quietly opened the door a crack.  
  
(Pan's POV)  
  
I peeked in the room to see Vegeta's back to me. He was curled into a tight ball, his knees pulled to his chest and totally naked. "Oh poor Veggi." I whispered as I stepped in the room. I carefully balanced Garrick on my hip while I grabbed a blanket and gently lay it over the sleeping Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Sleep well Veggi. I'll be back in the morning." I left his room to shower and change for work.  
  
__  
  
(Third Person POV)  
  
After showering Pan uncapsuled her dark blue Chevy Suburban and strapped her son in the back seat. When she jumped in and started her Suburban Poem by Taproot was playing.  
  
Pan thought back to when Taproot was still underground band and played in small clubs. They were some fun guys to chill with. She decided to give them a call and see if they were gonna be touring in Japan any time soon.  
  
(Pan POV)  
  
I grabbed my cell and hit four on speed dial. It rang a few times before Steve picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Steve, what's up?" I said in a bubbly voice.  
  
"Pan babe, what's goin on? How's home?  
  
"Oh not bad. The first day I saw my parents all they did was nag, my uncle and best friends freaked out after seeing me dancing with an older man who is actually my best friends' dad, and my father almost had a heart attack when he saw Garrick. So yea I guess things aren't to bad."  
  
"Wait a minute your best friends caught you dancing with their dad. How old is he?"  
  
"Oh not that old, I think about 67."  
  
"Not that old! Pan that's as old as my grandfather!"  
  
"Humph, whatever."  
  
"Don't you give me your humph whatever attitude. That's your I'm not talking to you anymore attitude."  
  
"I actually called you to see if you were coming to Japan."  
  
"I've been meaning to call you cuz we're gonna be playing near you in about two months.  
  
"Two months, my birthday is in like two months. What's the date of your show?"  
  
"Our first one is the fourteenth, but we're actually gonna be there for about two weeks."  
  
"That's great, I can't wait! Well I gotta go Steve. I have to get to work. I'll talk to ya soon."  
  
"Ok Pan, later." Steve said before hanging up.  
  
"Time to get to work." I said to myself as I hung up my cell and shifted suburban into drive and headed towards the center of Satan city.  
  
I was supposed to be to work by nine but I arrived at nine thirty. Oops my bad.  
  
When I walked through the door I was greeted by Sovay, Arvid and a mystery man sitting at the counter.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I'm late." I laid Garrick in his playpen.  
  
"Pan what's up? This is Psyfer. Check out his drawings."  
  
I walked to the counter to look at the guy's drawings. There was a dragon with large wings looking ready to attack, a beautiful wolf howling a moon in a clear night sky, and a thin faced regal looking man with long wild hair (A/Na mullet, hehe. There's only one man that can make a mullet look good! D.B!) and his eyes looked to be two different colors.  
  
"Wow these are really good."  
  
The young man just smiled and nodded his thanks.  
  
"Pan he's looking for a job." Sovay said.  
  
I crossed my arms and looked him over. He wore black baggy jeans with a long silver chain and a tight black muscle shirt that had a fishnet like material covering the front and silver buckles on the shoulders. Around his right bicep he had a tribal tattoo and on his left he had a mage with silver hair and a dark robe holding a crystal filled with swirling smoke. He had other tattoos over his fore arms but I didn't pay much attention to them.  
  
"Why should we give you the job?" I asked leaning against the counter.  
  
His eyes met mine as he answered. "Cuz I'm good." He rose an eyebrow daring me to argue.  
  
"Ok, prove it." I said rolling up my sleeve. "I don't have any appointments for a while, do I?"  
  
Arvid shook his head. "Not till noon  
  
__  
  
My last appointment of the day ended just before four. I walked out of the back room and took Garrick from Sovay's arms.  
  
"That was my last one, I'm out."  
  
"Pan ya wanna go out to dinner with Arvid and me?" Sovay asked.  
  
"No thanks Sovay, I'm headed to the rents for dinner. Wish me luck."  
  
__  
  
A soon as I walked in the door my mom came running to take Garrick. "Oh Panny let me see my grandson."  
  
My grandma Chi-Chi and my father came to hug me. As I hugged grandma  
Chi-Chi my sleeves went up a bit.  
  
Next thing I know my dad has a hold of my arm and is pulling me from gram.  
  
"What is this?" He yelled pushing my sleeve up further.  
  
"What dad, it's a tattoo of Shenron. You expect a tattoo artist not to have any?"  
  
"A tattoo artist. That's what I am, my friends and I own a tattoo parlor."  
  
"Why when you went to college to be a graphic artist would you decide to throw it all away to be."  
  
Thunk.Grandma Chi-Chi's frying pan connected with daddy's head.  
  
"Enough Gohan. Panny isn't here to listen to your lectures." Gram yelled causing even mom to cringe and cover her ears.  
  
Garrick began to cry as his little fists went to his ears.  
  
"Give him here mom." I rocked my son softly and smiled when his little tail twitched free from it's hiding spot and wrapped around my arm.  
  
"Panny why didn't you have his tail cut off?" Mom asked.  
  
"Cuz I feel it is his own decision. It will stay till he is old enough to decide for himself."  
  
"But Pan how will he attend school. There is no way you could expect a child to keep that a secret." My father tried to reason with me.  
  
"School won't be a problem. I have chosen to home school him. When he's old enough to decide and if he wants to keep tail and I think he's responsible enough to keep it hidden he can go to public school if he wants."  
  
"Pan is it really worth the trouble." My father asked shaking his head.  
  
"I duno dad you tell me. You know what it's like to have a tail." I shook my head softly. "Dad anything is worth it to make my son happy."  
  
"What about his father Panny where is he?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care." I looked down at me now sleeping child. Garrick and I better off without him."  
  
"Panny I think your making a big mistake."  
  
"No father, your wrong. You don't know what I went through when I live in California. Sorry mom, gram, I won't be staying for dinner tonight." I said before I walked out the door and flew off.  
  
A/N: Wow, it's been 3 months since I updated last. Well my next chapter is almost done and I have a nice little twist for it. Wait till you read it. Review, maybe it will get me to update sooner. 


	8. Visiting Uncle Goten

Chapter 2: Visiting Uncle Goten  
  
I flew over Satan City praying Garrick would fall to sleep. "I should go see Uncle Goten. He always makes me feel better."  
  
I changed direction heading to my Uncle's apartment. It was only a couple of minutes before I landed on his balcony. "I hope he's home."  
  
I stepped through the sliding doors into the kitchen. Light from the TV was flickering off the walls of the dark living room. ~He probably fell asleep watching TV again~  
  
I walked through the dark kitchen into the living room. That's when I saw him.  
  
He was lying on top of someone on the couch kissing. Their hands were tangled in my uncle's hair and Uncle Goten's hands were all over the other person.  
  
I stepped back to leave before I was noticed but after about two steps I ran into a kitchen chair, which squeaked, on the linoleum floor. The loud squeak caused me to cringe and my Uncle Goten and his mystery lover to jump.  
  
"What the HFIL?" Yelled Uncle Goten.  
  
"Oh-um sorry Uncle Goten. I'll Lea." I began.  
  
"Oh my Dende, Panny?" Yelled another voice that was way to familiar.  
  
"TRUNKS?!" I sidestepped away from the chair and continued to back up. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I'll go."  
  
"No Panny!" Trunks jumped from the couch and grabbed my arm. "We can explain."  
  
"Trunks there's no need to explain." I said trying to shake my arm from his grip.  
  
"Pan just sit a moment." Trunks said giving me those eyes he knows I can't say no to.  
  
With a sigh I plopped on the couch and laid my sleeping son on the floor. My Uncle Goten and Trunks sat on opposite sides of me.  
  
"So why are you making me stay?" I asked side glancing at Trunks.  
  
Goten put a hand on my shoulder. "Please don't tell anyone."  
  
"Uncle Goten you don't need to worry about me telling. But if you don't mind me asking when and how did this happen."  
  
"I don't think Trunks would want to talk about it." Uncle Goten said.  
  
"No Goten it's ok."  
  
"Trunks you don't have to tell me." I said resting a hand on his arm. "I understand if your not comfortable talking about it."  
  
"No Pan, I've always told you everything. You've always been as much my best friend as Goten. Now the only change is that Goten's not just my best friend, he's my love."  
  
"Ok so how bout we start with when."  
  
Trunks' eyes shifted from my face to the floor. "Three months after my mother died." Trunks' eyes started to water as he turned his head away trying to hide his tears from me. He has no idea how much he acts like his father.  
  
Uncle Goten reached across me and took Trunks' hand into his own and continued to explain. "He went into depression not long after you left. He stopped dating. He refused to even eat. All he did was sleep." Uncle Goten shook his head. "He tried to push everyone including me out of his life."  
  
"Yeah to bad my sister has always had a crush on you. If she didn't she wouldn't have let you in the house all the time." Trunks muttered with a small smile.  
  
"If I didn't come to your house every day you would have starved yourself."  
  
I shook my head sadly. "Trunks what did you do to yourself. I pulled Trunks to me in a tight hug. "Trunks you, your sister, and Uncle Goten are my best friends. If I lost any of you I don't know what I would do. I'm glad Uncle Goten was here to do what he did. If I was here I would have been right there with Uncle Goten. So how did it lead to you two being together?"  
  
Trunks quickly whipped away the tears in his eyes before they had the chance to fall. "Goten showed up every day to make sure I ate and he would stay and watch movies with me. Just being there for me. Finally one day we were watching The Twilight Zone (Hehe, there a twilight Zone marathon on TV today, I was watching it this morning) sitting on my bed. That was one of my more depressed days. It was the three-month anniversary of my mother's death. Goten kept telling me he wouldn't allow me to die, that he cared about me to much. I broke down and Goten just held me for hours. After a while I stopped crying and just laid there in his arms. Goten made me feel so important. No woman I ever dated would have taken care of me like he did. It had gotten to the point where I started to look forward to Goten coming over each day."  
  
Trunks looked up into Goten's eyes and smiled. "Despite my grief that was the best day of my life. That was the day I first kissed Goten and I confessed the feelings that had developed over the previous weeks."  
  
Goten blushed and smiled back at Trunks rubbing the back of Trunks' hand with his thumb. "And I confessed to Trunks the feelings I'd had for a couple months. I had realized my feelings for him the first day I'd forced him to let me in his room. I broke through the door to find him curled into a ball on the bed. He had hardly eaten over the previous few weeks and had lost so much weight. It broke my heart to see him so weak and lifeless. He wasn't the same Trunks I grew up and got into trouble with."  
  
Trunks sighed, "Over time we began to explore our relationship and Goten convinced me to come out of my room and go out and have some fun. Though we were always careful not to look like a couple, waiting till we came home to enjoy the pleasures of kissing and touching."  
  
I looked from Trunks to Uncle Goten. "So no one else knows? Not even Bra?"  
  
"Not even Bra." Trunks answered shaking his head.  
  
"You know she's gonna be upset when she eventually dose find out. She's had a crush on Uncle Goten for about as long as I can remember. She may not talk to you for a while."  
  
"She's gonna hate me." Goten said rubbing his hand over his eyes.  
  
"She won't hate you, Uncle Goten. It my take a while for her to forgive you but she would never hate you."  
  
(Third POV)  
  
The three just sat in silence for a few minutes as Pan absorbed all the information she had been told. She couldn't believe it Trunks one of the biggest womanizers and her Uncle were gay.  
  
"Pan are you alright?" Trunks asked grasping her arm.  
  
"What? Oh fine. Just a little blown away that's all. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."  
  
A/N: Well I know you all something like that coming, but I had fun writing that chapter. Please Review! 


	9. Cute Together

Chapter 9: Cute together  
  
Pan thought about what she had just witnessed as she flew home. She tucked Garrick into his crib and climbed in to her bed thinking of Trunks and Goten.  
  
Pan couldn't believe it Trunks and Goten gay. "Oh, Vegeta's gonna love this. Not only is his son gay but with the 'spawn of Kakkorot' no less."  
  
__  
  
Pan was woken up the next morning by a poke in her ribs.  
  
"Brat wake up."  
  
Pan's eyes fluttered open and focused on none other than Vegeta sitting on the side of her bed. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Brat it's 8:30. Get your lazy ass out of bed."  
  
Pan sat up to look at her clock. "Shit I forgot to set my alarm."  
  
"Um brat you might want to cover yourself." Vegeta said but didn't bother to look away.  
  
Pan looked down to the blanket that had pooled around her waist leaving her bare breasts exposed. Pan grabbed her blankets and pulled them up to her chin. "Hehe ops, sorry Veggie. I was so tired when I came home from hanging out with Trunks and Uncle Goten I just kinda striped and climbed into bed."  
  
"No need to apologize brat. I like a good view every now and then." The Saiyan prince said with a smirk.  
  
"Vegeta!" Pan yelled while throwing a pillow with one hand and holding the blanket over herself with the other.  
  
Vegeta caught the pillow and dropped it on the bed as he stood. "Gravity room half hour."  
  
"I can't I have to work in an hour."  
  
"Fine after work then." Vegeta said as he flew out the window.  
  
Pan flopped back against her pillows. "Well that was intrusting." She muttered to herself. "Guess I better get ready for work."  
  
__  
  
"So he saw you totally topless." Sovay giggled.  
  
Pan and Sovay were sitting in the back room of the tattoo parlor. Pan had just finished telling Sovay about the encounter she had with Vegeta that morning.  
  
"Yeah and I have to train with him after work." Pan sighed. I don't know how I'm gonna train and be so close to him after the way he was staring at me this morning."  
  
"Damn girl you should go after him. You two would make a cute couple."  
  
"Vegeta and cute do not go in the same sentence."  
  
Arvid walked into the back room. "If you two are finished gossiping Psyfer and I are ready to close up."  
  
"I guess I gotta go meet Veggie."  
  
"Pan think about what I said. I've seen you together." Sovay said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Pan replied walking out.  
  
Twenty minutes later Pan walked into the gravity room.  
  
"It's about damn time." Vegeta growled as he stood up straight from stretching.  
  
"It was a busy day. I had to give five tattoos and do seven piercings." Pan replied.  
  
"Where's the little brat?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"He's with Grandma Chi-chi. I have to pick him up in two hours."  
  
Pan began a series of stretches to prepare for a vigorous spar with Vegeta.  
  
"What?" Pan asked as she straightened up and looked at Vegeta who up until that point hadn't realized he was staring.  
  
"Ready brat?"  
  
Pan nodded as she lunged at him with a flurry of kicks and punches.  
  
"Come on brat." Vegeta taunted her. "You can do better than this."  
  
Vegeta and Pan continued to train for a while and didn't stop till he had Pan backed up against the wall with both hands to the wall on either side of her head and a knee to the wall between her legs so she had no place to go.  
  
"You're a better fighter than this brat. What's got you so distracted?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me brat I know you and the way you fight. Today your hearts just in it." Vegeta growled in Pan's face.  
  
"You think you know me, then what am I thinking." Pan challenged.  
  
Vegeta stared into Pan's eyes as he slowly began to lean forward. Pan eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips before closing them and waiting for the feeling of his lips on hers.  
  
Vegeta's lips were about an inch from Pan's when he was interrupted by a banging on the door.  
  
"Daddy open up!" Bra yelled from outside the door.  
  
"What!" Vegeta growled turning his head to the door.  
  
"Your dinner is ready!" Bra yelled through the door.  
  
"I'll be in, in a while."  
  
"Daddy it's seven-thirty."  
  
"Seven-thirty! Oh shit I was suppose to pick Garrick up a half hour ago." Pan exclaimed.  
  
"I can get him if you wanna keep training Pan."  
  
"No Bra it's ok. I haven't seen my son all day. I'll get him." Pan pushed past Vegeta and headed toward the door but stopped when Vegeta grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Tomorrow morning five-thirty."  
  
__  
  
Pan walked through the door of her parent's home at quarter to eight. She found her grandma Chi-chi in the living room with Garrick sleeping in her arms.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Grandma Chi-chi. I lost track of time sparing with Vegeta."  
  
"It's ok sweetheart you need a break every now and then. Pan sit, I would like to speak with you."  
  
Pan sat on the couch beside her grandmother and took Garrick into her arms. "This is about Vegeta isn't it?"  
  
Chi-chi nodded. "Why do you enjoy his company? You love training as much as your grandfather did so I can see why you go spar, but to invite him to your apartment. Panny he's rude and cares for no one but himself."  
  
"That's not true Grandma Chi-chi. Vegeta cares, he has already proven well enough to me that he cares. As for enjoying his company I like hanging out with him because he doesn't treat me like a child."  
  
"Panny how do you feel about Vegeta?"  
  
"Grandma," Pan jumped up from the couch. "Vegeta and I are only friends."  
  
"Ok sweetheart. You run along now and get that baby to bed."  
  
__  
  
Pan stopped back at Capsule Corp. before going home. She let herself in through the front door and headed towards the stairs. On the way she passed the kitchen where Vegeta was eating dinner.  
  
"What are you doing here brat?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm just stopping to see if Bra wants to hang out."  
  
"In her room." Vegeta said turning back to his meal in front of him.  
  
"Thanks." Pan replied before running up the stairs as fast as she dared carrying her son.  
  
Bra walked out of her room as Pan got to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh hey Pan. Ya come back to train with my dad more. Want me to watch Garrick?"  
  
"Nope, I came to see if you wanted to hang out at my place tonight." Pan said resituating Garrick in her arms.  
  
"Sure just a sec." Bra went back in her room and threw some clothes in a bag then came back to where Pan was waiting for her. "Ok lets go."  
  
When Bra and Pan arrived at the apartment ten minutes later Sovay, Arvid, and Psyfer were sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Pan." Arvid said  
  
Psyfer just nodded to her.  
  
"So Pan how was training?" Sovay asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Pan just rolled her eyes at Sovay and turned to Bra. "Bra you remember Sovay and Arvid, and this is Psyfer. Psyfer this is Bra."  
  
Pan turned and went to her bedroom to put Garrick to bed.  
  
Sovay got up from the couch and followed Pan into her room. "So Panny anything new happen at training today?"  
  
"No not really." Pan said laying Garrick in his crib.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know something happened."  
  
"Well almost." Pan shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean almost?" Sovay persisted.  
  
"Well we almost kissed but got interrupted by Bra banging on the door." Pan just gave in she knew Sovay wouldn't stop nagging till she did. "I realized I was late for picking up Garrick."  
  
"Why didn't you call my cell? I would have picked him up."  
  
"No I wanted a reason to get out of there."  
  
"Oh so you were nervous. Because I know you wanted it." Sovay said with a giggle.  
  
"Vegeta! No I don't want Vegeta."  
  
"You like him! You want to kiss him!" Sovay said in a singsong voice.  
  
Pan walked out of the bedroom rolling her eyes. "Whatever Sovay. You think whatever the hell you want."  
  
Sovay followed Pan out of the bedroom dancing circles around the young Saiyan waving her arms and singing. "You think he's sexy! You want his body!"  
  
Psyfer sat up straight and looked at Pan. "Who's Sexy?"  
  
Arvid cocked his head to the side raising an eyebrow. "who's body Panny?"  
  
Sovay grinned and began to speak. "Who do you think? Ve."  
  
Pan clamped her hands over Sovay's mouth and glared at Arvid. "You don't call me that." Then she turned to Sovay and growled, "and you shut up before I blast you!"  
  
"Haha, Pan you just sounded just like my. Wait I only know one person who's name starts with Ve."  
  
"Yea Vegeta. So him and Pan would be great together." Arvid replied.  
  
Bra jumped up from the chair she was in facing Arvid. "But that's my daddy!" Then she turned to Pan. "My dad Pan! You want my dad?! That's sick! He's older than Goku!"  
  
"Pan who is Goku?" Psyfer asked.  
  
Pan sighed turning to Psyfer. "Goku is my grandfather, but it doesn't matter that Vegeta is older than him I don't want Vegeta."  
  
"You keep thinking that. But I know the truth." Sovay said sitting next to Arvid.\  
  
A/N: Wow I finally typed it. I finished writing this chapter like a month ago. I was just to lazy to type it. Sorry I took so long! I'll proly update 'Pan's Mate' before I update this fic again so it will be a few weeks till I have a new chapter up. 


End file.
